implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Havana Bay (film) (A Different Channel)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Screenplay by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Based on |Row 4 info = by |Row 5 title = Release date |Row 5 info = July 31, 2002 |Row 6 title = Starring |Row 6 info = and |Row 7 title = Budget |Row 7 info = $55 million |Row 8 title = Box office income |Row 8 info = $150 million |Row 9 title = Duration |Row 9 info = 136 minutes |Row 10 title = Distributor |Row 10 info = }} Havana Bay (full title: Havana Bay: An Arkady Renko Mystery) is a 2002 film based on the novel by . It was directed by and is the fourth movie in the Arkady Renko film series. once again plays Russian investigator , with , , , , , and . appears as Major (now Colonel) Pribluda, replacing the original actor , who had to leave from acting as he had begun suffering from by the time of the filming. Synopsis Arkady Renko (William Hurt) is depressed because his beloved wife Irina is dead due to both the misunderstanding and carelessness on the part of a Russian doctor and his nurse. He is in a suicidal state of mind when anonymously summoned to Havana to help an old acquaintance out of some unspecified trouble. By the time he arrives, however, the good Colonel Pribluda (John Hurt), late of the , has apparently died under very mysterious circumstances. The movie begins with Arkady at the tip of Havana Bay as the sun begins to rise on what promises to be a hot day in . The Cuban militia has what they believe is a dead Russian. Renko, being a Senior Investigator from Moscow who knew Pribluda, are the Cubans' only hope in expediting matters by both confirming the liquefying corpse's identity and affirming it as a natural or accidental death. In a decaying Cuba filled with cars and houses that were built in the 1950s and are now falling to pieces, Renko stumbles upon a plot to defraud Russia of $250 million in an underhanded sugar purchase scam. Along the way, of course, there are the inevitable gruesome killings, abakua ceremonies and attacks upon his person as well. Plot Renko is called to Havana to identify the body of Colonel Pribluda, which had been found floating around in Havana Bay. Renko is reluctant to conclusively identify the body as Pribluda even despite--or maybe because of the Cuban authorities' demands that he do so already. During the autopsy of the body, Renko steals a syringe with the intention of committing suicide as his wife Irina has been killed by the incompetence of a doctor and his nurse. But just as Renko tries to do the deed in the Cuban apartment rented out to the Russian embassy, his translator knocks on the door before suddenly trying to kill Renko. Renko fights back and stabs the translator in the brain with the syringe he had planned to use to kill himself. Renko begins interviewing the skeleton staff of the Russian embassy in Havana, trying to find a photo of Pribluda that he could give to the coroner to compare against the skull of the floater found in the bay. Cast * as Investigator * as Colonel Sergei Sergeyevich Pribluda * as Detective Ofelia Osorio * as Sergeant Facundo Luna * as Captain Arcos * as Dr. Blas * as George Washington Wells * as John O'Brien * as Erasmo Aleman Guzman * as Vice Consul Vitaly Bugai * as Olga Petrovna * as Elmar Mostovoi * as Mongo * as Paco * as Abuelita * as "the Italian" makes an appearance as Renko's wife Irina Asanova, whose death is portrayed as a flashback near the beginning of the film. Category:A different Channel Category:A Different Channel Category:Arkady Renko film series (A Different Channel)